


Places we do not go

by Notsalony



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Brunali!Q Jr, Brunali!Qjr, Creation, Dom!Icheb, Dreams, Ex Borg!Q Jr, Ex-Borg!Qjr, F/M, Flirting, Human!Q Jr, Human!Qjr, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Sub!Q Jr, Trill!Harry, Voyeur!Qjr, XB!Qjr, alterations, modification, unexpected consequences, wish fullfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Voyager is on its way home, when they are faced with a curious choice.  Travel faster home and take a great risk, or add years to their journey.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Linis Paris, Icheb/Q Jr, Icheb/Qjr/Qjr/Qjr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Dúil

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 7 for this one.

Icheb had thought that he’d put it behind him. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a year; he should have known that a “common biped” such as himself wouldn’t hold Q’s interest for long. He was finite, what was he in the wake of all of time and before and after it?   
  
But as logical as that ways, why was he obsessing about it? _Human nature_ came to mind, except he wasn’t human. So maybe his species was just naturally curious or obsessive? He’d tried talking to his friends on the senior staff, but they had platitudes and experiences he didn’t have. And they all thought he was just missing his friend, since there was no one else on the ship that was his age.   
  
And part of it was that. The other part was he missed the person who gave him his first kiss. His fingers traced over his lips as he thought about it. He sighed looking from his work station over to his alcoves. This may be all Seven needs, but a teenaged boy who wasn’t a teenaged boy before the Borg put him in a maturation tank who was surging with hormones his nearly adult body couldn’t quite control.   
  
He felt his face flush as he became aroused again. He couldn’t readily risk taking care of it here again. Seven or one of the senior staff often just came in to get supplies or to check on one another, never bothering to knock before entering the cargo bay, because who did that? It’s not like people lived here or anything. He sighed.   
  
Maybe he should see about getting crew quarters of his own…? He could take care of his needs then anytime he wanted.   
  
No… waste of resources. He’d either have to still come back here to sleep and or regenerate, and no one was going to want to take one of the replicators up to one of the crew quarters. Sighing heavily he wondered what he was going to do. His aching need was growing more insistent by the minute. He just wanted a nice room close to the cargo bay that had what he needed to survive so he could have some privacy.   
  
That wouldn’t be too much to ask would it?   
  
Maybe they’d build him a small structure he could pretend was an actual room?   
  
No… they’d want to know why he wanted it now and then they’d figure out it was for _biological urges_ rather than any “real” necessity. Maybe he could get some alone time in the sonic shower? He gave it some serious thought, letting his mind wander to what he’d want if they did have a room here for him. It felt so real, he was exploring it in his mind when he heard a sound and it made him fall out of his chair. He turned and realized there was a door to the side of the cargo bay. It was a quarter’s door, he pushed the button and opened it to find his ideal quarters inside the room.   
  
“Icheb to Captain Janeway.” Icheb pressed his communicator.   
  
“Icheb?” Janeway asked in a voice that clearly said she hadn’t expected him.   
  
“Did anyone make modifications to the cargo bay without informing either seven or myself?”   
  
“No…. why?”   
  
“There’s now a secondary room complete with a Borg regeneration alcove, and several things that were not here recently.”   
  
“What…?”   
  
“I… I was picturing what it would be like if I had my own quarters… and now it appears they exist…”   
  
“Icheb, we’ll go check it out, you go to sickbay and get checked out there.”   
  
“Affirmative Captain.” Icheb turned and walked away, leaving the area and stopping only when he ran into a security team and explained where the problem was and they headed on in while he took the turbo lift up to the Doctor.   
  
“Please state the nature of the medical emergency?” The Doctor asked as he came online.   
  
“I may have manifested a room without meaning to.”   
  
“A curious talent for an ex Borg to posses.” The Doctor ushered him to a medical bed while he started running scans. “Did you inform the captain?”   
  
“Yes, security is inspecting the room now.”   
  
“So tell me about this room…”   
  


***

  
  
“What am I looking at?” Janeway was standing in the door to a well furnished bedroom, pretty standard crew quarters, minus the astrophysics machines down one wall that almost made it look like a mini version of astrometrics, and the Borg alcove on the adjoining wall as well as several work surfaces with projects sitting on them.   
  
“Something that can not be.” Tuvok was walking through the room scanning. “Every atom is real. It is 100% authentic. And defies logic.”   
  
“Beyond it’s simply existing?”   
  
“The structure of this area has not changed. The space is a full set of quarters is existing in a physical space externally that appears to only occupy seven inches of space in the wall.”   
  
“How is that possible…”   
  
“Unknown. Nor is the shape of the room logical.” He went to a station and displayed the ship, then over layed that the room’s physical dimensions should have put at least three foot of the room outside of the ship. “Coupled with the length… this room is occupying an unusual spacial distortion…” He tilted his head.   
  
“That’s not all.” Tom was looking at the wall of windows. “The stars are going the wrong way.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Janeway looked at him then studied the windows for a minute. “That’s…” They hadn’t noticed it, they were at warp, the stars moved, but if you looked at it for very long you’d realize the window was showing a display as if it was rotated 180° from the other side of the ship. “Can anyone explain that?”   
  
“No.” Seven frowned at it. “Nor can I explain how this section is using roughly the same amount of power as astrometrics and the cargo bay but is not taking that power from Voyager.”   
  
“Hold on…. This place isn’t drawing any extra power?” Tom frowned.   
  
“None. As far as power distribution is concerned this room doesn’t exist.”   
  
“Okay this place is starting to give me a headache… what do we know about it?” Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose.   
  
“From the objects in the room, and the possessions in the storage areas… this room belongs to Icheb. It has everything he could need or want for his academic or personal pursuits and has a fully functioning replicator and power system that do not seem to draw power from any other part of the ship. Likewise I’m detecting a structural integrity field, shields, and other systems that are working here, but not connected to Voyager’s main systems. The computer can be accessed here, but there are a few extra data sets here that do not exist outside of this room.”   
  
“Such as?” Tuvok glanced at her.   
  
“Such as a full history of the Brunali, as well as a Borg database, and I have noticed historical accounts from all over the galaxy about the Q.”   
  
“The Q… you… you don’t think…?” Janeway looked around. “Q!?” She shouted. Nothing. “Q IF THIS IS YOU GET YOUR ASS…” The ship paused in space and she waited for a bit before there was a sound.   
  
_Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu_   
  
“Aunt Kathy?” Q jr. sat on the bed. “What’s up?”   
  
“So you’re behind this?” She gestured to the room.   
  
“Me? Nope.” He shook his head. “No, this is … 100% Icheb.” He nodded looking around. “He does good work….”   
  
“Did you give him … did you make him a Q?”   
  
“Icheb… no.” Jr. shook his head. “Y… you don’t know where you are do you…?” They frowned at him and he snapped his fingers.   
  
_Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu_   
  
They were suddenly in astrometrics with the display behind him showing a large region of space. “You Aunt Kathy are on the edge of the most dangerous space in the entire universe.” He smiled. “You’re on the edge of the Verga Expanse.”   
  
“The what?” She frowned.   
  
“A region of space time that doesn’t move or behave like the rest. In here… you’re in more danger than anywhere else.”   
  
“And why’s that?” Tom asked, crossing his arms.   
  
“In the expanse, if you think it, it becomes real. Not every species can do that of course. Some fly through without a care in the world. Taking advantage of the fact that this region will move you… probably five or six years closer to Earth, I think you can see why someone would fly through here and risk it.”   
  
“Five or…. How could that…?” Janeway’s eyes went wide.   
  
“The physics are hard to explain to humans, basically though, this space moves faster. Going around it will add three years to your trip, but it’s the only safe way to get through this region with out risking it.”   
  
“Risking what, exactly?” Tuvok raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Itchy fantasized about having a bedroom. He got a bedroom. You grasping what this region does yet?”   
  
“You’re saying the region took something in his head and made it real?” Janeway frowned.   
  
“Bingo. Yeah… this whole expanse does that.”   
  
“Do humans possess what is needed to activate it?” Seven frowned.   
  
“Not normally. But you know Icheb does. His every unconscious thought and desire will manifest itself while you’re here, and anything he creates is permanent. It exists forever once you leave this space.”   
  
“Can’t he just will it away?” Janeway was thinking.   
  
“Nope. Once created you’re stuck with it.”   
  
“Well that’s just sounding more and more fun, Captain…”   
  
“Five or six years off or add three years on… if we put him in a medical coma… something where his brain waves were low enough…” Janeway pondered.   
  
“Might work.” Jr. nodded. “Of course, what are you going to do if you have more crewmen on this ship who can activate it? None all of the crew are human.”   
  
“He poses a valid question.” Seven frowned as she was crunching the numbers.   
  
“It’s up to you. I can tell you the Q avoid this place. This is the one place in the whole universe the Q never go.” He pointed at it. “And with damn good reason. So… I’m just gonna…”   
  
_Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu_   
  
“Great….” Tom sighed.   
  
“Seven, can we…”   
  
“No.” She shook her head. “Icheb wouldn’t survive being in regeneration for the time it would take us to get across this thing, especially with the spacial distortions. Coupled with we don’t know what his unconscious mind would create… or if we’d create permanent brain damage keeping him at that low a level for that long.”   
  
“Maybe a dampener… something…” Janeway sighed. “Let’s go talk to Icheb.”   
  
“Agreed.”   
  


***

  
  
“Interesting…” The Doctor nodded as he went along the scans. “I’m not detecting anything out of the normal.   
  
“You won’t. We had a visit from Q jr.” Janeway announced as they came in.   
  
“Oh joy, what is he up to this time?” The Doctor sighed.   
  
“Warning us about a dangerous region of space.” Seven nodded.   
  
“A Q being helpful, that’s certainly novel.”   
  
“He was here?” Icheb held his arm trying not to let his feelings race out of control.   
  
“He said this region of space reacts to certain brainwaves, when you want something intently in this region, if you have that brainwave naturally, it causes it to become real.”   
  
“So I made the room….”   
  
“Because you desired it.” Seven finished.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be. You created something curious.” Janeway smiled.   
  
“How so captain?”   
  
“Fully powered, requires no power from us, has databases we have no access to otherwise, has systems that were once only in your mind and are now real. You effectively gave Voyager a second astrometrics lab in your bedroom. One that if the entire ship was shut off dead in the water, would still have power to it.”   
  
“I… don’t understand.” Icheb frowned.   
  
“Your quarters are in the ship, but because of inconsistencies you did not think of while imagining it, it nether takes up energy, mater, space, nor creates any other negative effect to the ship. It’s generating its own shields, and we could possibly use it to power the ship in a crisis.”   
  
“So I’ll be allowed to live in there?” Icheb bit his lip.   
  
“I’m officially listing it as your crew quarters.” Janeway smiled at him.   
  
“Thank you Captain.” Icheb smiled, happy that he had his own room finally.   
  
“Now… I want you to be vigilant. Q did say that since you have this brain wave, we can expect more of these events as we go along. I want you to be careful, and try to control yourself as best as you can.”   
  
“Yes Captain.” Icheb nodded, a few more brain scans and he was on his way, Seven going with him.   
  
“Do you see anything on his scans out of the normal for human brain scans?”   
  
“Well the Borg implants do make some changes, both he and Seven have a unique Borg signature but the Brunali seem to also possess a Gamma Brainwave, it’s not native to most species in the Alpha Quadrant…”   
  
“But it is in some?” Janeway glanced at him.   
  
“We have a few patients aboard who will have experiences if they haven’t so far.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Naomi and Ensign Kim.”   
  
“Harry… but Harry’s human.”   
  
“And from a splinter timeline and fractured reality. There’s enough of an augmentation in him and Naomi that indicate that it might have been a common feature in their timeline variant.”   
  
“So if that Voyager had survived…”   
  
“They’d likely have all been suffering the worst of the effects.”   
  
“I should probably warn Harry and Naomi’s mother.”   
  
“I’ve already sent a message to have her bring Naomi in. Ensign Kim should be on his way to the bridge for duty.”   
  
“I need to get back up there myself. I’ll see if I can catch him. Keep me apprised of anything Doctor.”   
  
“I will.” He nodded as she left him, heading for the nearest turbo lift.   
  


***

  
  
Harry had been so tired lately. Something about the hours or this region of space, he’d just not slept that great, and he’d been having to set extra alarms just to get up in time to be on time for his shift. It also helped that he could nap in the turbo lift. A small command change and you could get it to run a little slower to let you have time to rest your eyes before you went on shift. So he didn’t hear the chirp of his com badge. He didn’t hear the captain calling him. He didn’t hear anyone calling to him. He was too deep into his dream.   
  
He was dreaming about being an alien. It happened from time to time. That time he’d been infected with a viral crest that rewrote his genetics to give him spots so that he was marked as a male of a dying race. He had felt special during that. Spots, spots like the Trills. He’d look good as a Trill, and he’d have been great as a joined Trill, the knowledge and experience that came with it. He’d have been a lot more confident and maybe he’d have someone. Someone like the wife and son that Kes had told him about.   
  
He remembered the picture she’d drawn of them for him so he could remember someone who was never going to exist in this timeline. He dreamed about being with his wife and being a Trill so that his son was a quarter Trill, a quarter Human and half Ocampa. Linis and Andrew, people he’d never meet. He pictured the spots that would go with Andrew’s Ocampan nasal ridge. He wanted that. He wanted to know he had a wife and a son and he didn’t have to be alone. But didn’t want them to die as young as modern Ocampa, he’d like it better if they’d live as long as the ancient Ocampa who lived longer than humans in some cases. A trait they seemed to get back the longer they were in space.   
  
Who knew, maybe all they were missing was an injection of good old fashioned human dna ala Harry Kim’s more than willing donation. He wasn’t sure but it’d be nice if that was the truth. In his mind he let it be true, that Andrew would out live him and would give birth to Trill Ocampan children with just that little spark of human in there to make them come back to the galaxy and live out their lives in space, moving between the stars in great ships exploring and bringing with them the collective knowledge that gather from ever world they touch. Leaving every world that much more enlightened for having known them. It was a good dream.   
  
_BEEP BEEP_   
  
The turbo lift shook as it came to an abrupt halt. He yawned and stretched, sorry to see the dream die but happy just the same to be getting back to his work.   
  
_Glurrrg_   
  
Fuck… what did he eat last night? He touched his belly and felt it move. What was that? Neelix’s cooking never upset his stomach like that before. He shrugged it off and opened the turbo lift stepping off on the bridge.   
  
“There you are Ensign.” Janeway sighed. “We’ve been…” Her eyes went wide.   
  
“Sorry Captain, I haven’t been sleeping well lately, and I… was napping… what’s wrong?” Everyone was looking at him now.   
  
“Ensign… Harry, what _exactly_ were you dreaming?” She was using her diplomatic voice to keep him calm.   
  
“I was having this wild dream that I was a joined Trill and… Captain.. what’s wrong?” Harry felt the hair on his neck go up. Something about this situation reminded him of something. Something he’d done before.   
  
“Harry, we need to get you to Sickbay.”   
  
“Why would I need to….”   
  
“Computer… display reflective surface in front of Ensign Kim.” The command causing a holographic mirror to appear in front of him, the inlaid holo grid they’d been installing coming in handy.   
  
“That’s… that’s not… I’m not… how…” Harry started panicking, his stomach cramping again.   
  
_Glurrrg_   
  
“Ow…” He doubled over.   
  
“Chakotay you have the bridge, Tom full stop, Tuvok help me get him to Sickbay.” They moved on her order, moving quickly to move Harry into the turbo lift and head towards Sickbay. Harry panted feeling sick.   
  
“What…. happened…”   
  
“I’ll explain on the way…” Janeway sighed, hoping that the Doctor was having a better time with Naomi or that Icheb stopped at his new room.   
  
“But… if… if I’m a….a… Trill… then does that mean Linis and Andrew…” Harry looked worried.   
  
“We’ll find out…”   
  


***

  
  
“Your new quarters seem… exceptional.” Seven stood in the doorway.   
  
“I just… I needed some privacy.” Icheb looked down.   
  
“It’s never been an issue before…” Seven frowned then.   
  
“I wasn’t having this problem before…” Icheb’s face flushed then.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I loved him.” Icheb sat down hard.   
  
“Him…?” Seven came in, letting the door shut behind her assuming this was a private matter.   
  
“Q jr.” Icheb blushed.   
  
“Ah…”   
  
“He gave me my first kiss…” He looked away. “He… he was the first person I’ve ever… and my body is reacting to that and… it’s embarrassing and new and I …”   
  
“Required privacy in order to deal with these changes.” Seven nodded as did Icheb. “Understandable.” She sat down on the nearby chair. “Do you require any assistance?” Icheb’s eyes went wide.   
  
“No… I… I think I know how to… _deal_ with the problems… it’s just…” He made a vague gesture.   
  
“Just what?” Seven pressed.   
  
“It’s just he doesn’t want his _mother_ or worse her _boyfriend_ giving him the sex talk.” Q jr. was standing in the now open doorway.   
  
“I….” Icheb blushed.   
  
“Because let’s be honest. You’re his mom. He’s adopted you as much as you’ve adopted him. And the commander, that’s as good as he’s getting for a dad, since a, you’ve got taste, b, you’ve not got many options, and c, his birth parents are trash. The truth is… Icheb’s lucky, and he’s scared to death to screw that up, but even more so he’s afraid that you’ll judge him for wanting to have sex.” He came in and sat down on the bed and smiled at them.   
  
“I… I don’t… I…” Icheb felt mortified.   
  
“I thought the Q did not _go_ to the expanse…?” Seven quirked an eyebrow at him.   
  
“They don’t.” Q jr shrugged.   
  
“But you’re a Q….?” Icheb frowned now.   
  
“No I’m not.” Jr turned to him.   
  
“If you’re not a Q than… What are you?” Seven pressed now.   
  
“Seven, I am what I’ve always been, a human.” Q rolled his eyes. “And I came to check up on my boyfriend… and I’m kinda hoping the sonic shower in his quarters has better pressure than mine.”   
  
“You’re… human?” Icheb frowned.   
  
“Absolutely. Always have been Itchy.” He kissed Icheb on the nose and started taking off his low rank blue uniform. “Now, I know you have modesty, but I’ve had a tough day scrubbing out the injectors for the anti matter lab… so I’m going to go use your probably better shower, and then we can talk about dinner tonight.” He went in to the bathroom to check things out in just his Star Fleet issued boxers.   
  
“I don’t understand…” Icheb stood there, confused.   
  
“I believe I have a theory. Computer, scan birth records for the occupant of Icheb’s bathroom.”   
  
“Subject, Quintin James Ryan, Science Officer, Crewman Second Class. Born: [redacted], Son of Admiral [redacted] on Earth. Joined the crew of the USS Voyager on Star Date [redacted].”   
  
“I still don’t…”   
  
“When Q gave us the warning about the expanse he said anything you wanted, anything you desired, even on a subconscious level would become real. You wanted him. You knew if he was a Q he’d never be able to be with you… so you created a version of him that’s Human. And always had been. Because if he’d ever been a Q he’d stop at nothing to get that back.”   
  
“I made him…”   
  
“No. He’s still Q Jr. Out in the galaxy somewhere. The man in your sonic shower…” Seven nodded to the boxers on the floor where she could see them. “Is a creation from your subconscious desires. A version who after we leave the expanse will remain on the ship as a crewman for the rest of his human life span.”   
  
“oh…” Icheb sat down hard.   
  
“Yes….” Seven sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “This… this just keeps getting more and more irregular as we keep going on…” She sighed.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Icheb felt ashamed.   
  
“Don’t be. We’ll investigate, see how far this alternation and addition went, if you were just thinking of surface, and not enough of a back story, than the Captain probably doesn’t know he exists yet.”   
  
“how am I going to face her again…”   
  
“With your head held high, and your boyfriend who you apparently created with all the personality of the original, just without the factors that keep you apart, will have to become an official member of the crew.”   
  
“But I didn’t…”   
  
“I know you didn’t. But that’s what the Captain meant by trying to control yourself. We don’t fully know what the things in this room are capable of doing. We identified most of them, but some of them are purely from your imagination. I can’t begin to fathom what some of these things do. And now you’ve created a new life, that has a personal history, a mind, a heart, a soul… and he’s in love with you. And you’re going to have to own that and explain things to him.”   
  
“shit.” Icheb hung his head.   
  
“A crude term but aptly put.” Seven sighed before looking first at the line of clothing to the shower and then to Icheb.   
  
“What?” He blushed.   
  
“I trust that you can… _satisfy_ your needs with _him_?” She gave him a look.   
  
“Seven I would never…”   
  
“You created him from a place of desire and need. Tell him the truth, and if he can over come that… then maybe…”   
  
“Seven?!” Icheb’s face went crimson.   
  
“He’s not bad looking, for a human.” She chuckled.   
  
“What, you’d have preferred him as a Brunali or an ex Borg like us?” Icheb rolled his eyes.   
  
“No, but those would be nice options too. Not everyone gets the kind of choice you are being given now.” She patted him on the shoulder and left him alone with his thoughts, till a very naked Quintin walked out into the doorway.   
  
“I thought she’d never leave.” He smirked.   
  
“Uh… we… need to talk?” His voice wavered.   
  
“Aww that’s no fun.” He rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the bed. “But fine. We can talk. And then I get to map out your ridges with my tongue.” He waggled his eyebrows and Icheb groaned, aware of what that action would entail and what it would do to him if he permitted it to happen.   
  
“Why must you be so difficult…?” Icheb whined.   
  
“Because, he’s from fine stock.” They both turned to find two more Q’s standing there. One with a Brunali ridge on his nose, and the other with a Borg implant reshaped to look like an eye where one of his normal ones would have been.   
  
“Uh… crap.” Icheb swallowed hard.   
  
“That’s one word for it.” Icheb turned and realized one of his walls was missing, replaced with an open white void, and with a glance all three of his created Q’s were frozen and the real Q, the actual Q, was sitting in a chair with a bag of pop corn and a smirk on his face.   
  
“What’s going on?” Icheb swallowed.   
  
“Oh I’m here to watch the show.” Jr. grinned.   
  
“Show?” Icheb frowned.   
  
“You… and them… and the sex.” Jr. smirked.   
  
“You… you’d watch… me…” Icheb blushed.   
  
“Oh in a heartbeat. I was hoping for some hand action in the shower, and then you made a me… and I went… well that’s going to be interesting… and then you made two more of me… and this just keeps getting better and better… and I’m pretty glad you did get to see me naked when I didn’t have my powers… because your fantasies do a lot of justice to my ego.”   
  
“I can’t believe you’d watch.” Icheb blushed as he covered himself with his arms, not that he needed it, still fully dressed.   
  
“I do love you…” Jr. reached out his hand and Icheb stepped out into the void of this wider space and walked to Jr.   
  
“But you’re a Q and I’m not…”   
  
“That’s one factor…” Jr. sighed.   
  
“Your father?”   
  
“And the Council.”   
  
“So why…”   
  
“If I can’t be with you I can at least watch you be with me…” He shrugged. “besides this beats created replicas of you and me to pleasure myself to…” Icheb’s face went crimson.   
  
“You’ve not…. have you?”   
  
“No… I’d _never_ do that.” He smirked wickedly as he sat back, adjust himself in his Captain’s uniform.   
  
“I never liked you in that thing.” Icheb sighed, looking at the uniform.   
  
_Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu_   
  
Jr was wearing his grey rankless crewman outfit that they’d given him when he had no powers, a challenging look in his eye as he looked up at Icheb.   
  
“Much better. You were always at your best when you were in this.”   
  
“Says you.”   
  
“Yeah, the only opinion that matters.” He smiled softly.   
  
“yeah…” Jr. blushed, looking away.   
  
“So you want a show…” Icheb arched his brow.   
  
“I… I was only…” He tried to speak quickly as Icheb’s sweater came flying hitting him in the face.   
  
“I want one in return.”   
  
“Name it.” He breathed out quickly.   
  
“You obey me while you watch.”   
  
“I… I can do that…” Jr. shook, fuck he hadn’t expected this. He’d not expected any of this, and as he felt the swollen appendage between his spread thighs throb, he was pretty glad that he’d taken this chance.   
  
“First rule, no looking away.” Icheb gave him a darkly possessive look dripping with sex appeal.   
  
“yes sir…”


	2. Fonn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unusual region of space, Voyager has many new changes to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked when people liked this story so much.

Icheb glanced over to where q was watching this, his hands still on the arm rests on either side of him. But Icheb could tell that the lump in his uniform pants wasn’t going down. He moved to lay down on his new bed and gestured for the naked human version of Jr to come over to him. He took a hold of the erect human penis in front of him and brought it to his lips while the Brunali and the Ex-Borg versions moved to the other end of the bed, their hands trailing down his body before they began to free him of his uniform.

He felt warm breath on his lower belly before his pants were lowered and that breath moved down his body to the base of his manhood lavishing that bare skin with a warm fleshy tongue while another mouth captured his tip and began to nurse on it. Icheb had never had anyone touch him like that and as hands took a hold of him and lifted up so that while one mouth held his now weeping tip, a very skilled tongue found his back opening and began to invade him.

The shock of it opening his mouth and inviting q to go deeper in his mouth till Icheb’s lips touched the base of him. Something to be said about Borg tech, beyond having near perfect pitch and seeing spectrums no one else could, he also possessed zero gag reflex. A fact he wasn’t entirely aware of before now.

He couldn’t picture what this would look like to their audience. His head coming off the end of the bed to let the human bottom out in his throat before pulling back fucking in and out of his wanton throat as fingers were added to his ass. Hands tugged on his swollen balls as his dick was sucked. Somewhere hands were applied to spread his ass and tug on his nipples as his shirt was pulled up his body till in one smooth motion the shirt came off over his head before the cock returned to his throat.

Icheb felt the coiled heat in his belly tighten and knew he wasn’t long off from his own release. Too many long days of being pent up and too much stimulus going on for his body to cope fully. His back arched and his throat constricted as he all but screamed as he emptied himself into the mouth around him. His body feeling held and loved as he was brought to completion and his body went limp with pleasure. He wasn’t very conscious as his eyes fluttered half closed. He sensed more than felt movement before the version of q finished in his mouth before pulling out and kissing him.

A slow lazy loving kiss between lovers before Icheb was raised up and gasped as a thickness found its way to his slicked passage and he was lowered, gravity and his own weight joining their bodies. He groaned as he bottomed out, his body gripping onto the man inside him, flopping back to fully rest on the naked man under him he tried to get his eyes to focus in front of him. He wasn’t sure what all was going around him till he felt the other q moving between his legs and realized with a shock that they were both entering him. He groaned and stretched as best he could as the spread him wide.

He was in and out of consciousness between them before waking up to find the three of them curled around him and looked over at the side where q was sitting there openly stroking himself.

“Cum for me.” Icheb looked him in the eyes before reality seemed to spasm around q and the side of the ship was restored. He smiled and blew a kiss before settling down to sleep.

Hours later he knocked on the captain’s ready room looking at the ground.

“Icheb, what brings you by?” She smiled.

“Uh… well… there’s three of them now.” He blushed furiously as he picked a point on the desk to stare at and Janeway blinked at him for a moment. “Three… of… _them…_ ” She tilted her head. “Three of w-” She stopped speaking. “Three of him?”

“Yes Ma’am.” He blushed harder.

“Are they all human?” She sighed.

“One human, one Brunali, and one ex-Borg.” Icheb hoped she wouldn’t ask questions.

“And I assume the … four of you…” He felt his ears burning and she just sat there blinking at him.

“I’m sorry…” He swallowed hard.

“I’m not sure you have anything to be sorry about…” She sat there trying to picture what three of her godsons could get up to.

“I’ll talk to Harry about scheduling them into the rotation…”

“Harry’s currently… indisposed.”

“What happened?”

“So far he, you, and Naomi are the only people we’ve identified who can use this region of space’s unique properties.”

“I’m not the only one who made a mistake, am I?” Icheb felt marginally better.

“Well… you haven’t given yourself a Trill Symbiont so…” Janeway sighed heavily.

“He’s a joined Trill now?” Icheb frowned.

“Yes… and his wife and son are also onboard.”

“I didn’t…”

“They’re from a possible future that Kes told us about before she changed history.” She sighed. “I honestly don’t know how we’re going to keep up with this.” She sat back. “Maybe it was just wishful thinking that you three could control something that no one in their right mind should really be trying to govern.” She held her pad to her lips, thinking as she sat there.

“We should check the Brunali q… and see if he has similar brainwaves…” Icheb bit his lip.

“Good idea. Why don’t you take all three of them down for their physicals so they can be entered into the ship’s systems.”

“Good idea Captain.” Icheb nodded, nearly fleeing the room, leaving the Captain to mutter about three under her breath before going back to her coffee.

***

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Naomi was getting a lecture by the Doctor about trying to control her imagination. Something she’d already been practicing as she developed. Her unique physiology was causing her to mature faster than a child of her age normally would have if she’d been fully human. So she had better control over her mind as a result. She nodded along, listening but focusing on other things while watching Harry get checked out by the nurse.

A joined Trill… she’d read about those for class before of course. But she’d never thought she’d actually meet one. They had Trill on board of course, but none of them were joined. Just as well, she couldn’t imagine the stress of thinking that you were the last one to house your Symbiont and if anything happened to you hundreds of years of history would just be wiped out. Shaking her head she focused on her art project while glancing at Harry and wondering if the manifested Symbiont had a fully personality or not. She did glance at Harry’s wife and son and wonder about them. Did they remember things the way Kes had described or how Harry remembered the way Kes had remembered to describe things?

Naomi was an inquisitive child but she was able to order her thoughts as she sat there.

“At least you seem to be the most behaved of the three of you.” The Doctor sighed, finishing her scans.

“It’s not so hard. I mean I’ve had one fantasy and these days it’s more a goal I’m striving for.” She smiled.

“Giving your age I’d have imagined you’d be among the first to manifest something.”

“If I need to make something from my imagination I go use the holodeck. Otherwise it’s usually just me learning.” She shrugged.

“A very level headed approach.” The Doctor nodded, turning as the doors opened to see Icheb and three versions of q walk in behind him. “An approach you could probably stand to teach the others.” He sighed and motioned for them to follow him to the med bay while she waved and headed out, sketching on her pad she frowned and changed course of where she was headed, writing out something as she went. She nodded and acknowledged members of the crew as she rode the turbo lift up and knocked on the Captain’s ready room.

“Enter.”

“Captain.” Naomi stood at attention.

“What brings you up to see me Naomi?” She smiled.

“I have a proposal.” She handed her pad over to the Captain who smiled and started to read it before her eyes got wide and her eye brows went up.

“Naomi…”

“I haven’t allowed myself to picture it in my mind. The thought is entirely there as it came to me.” She wanted to get the gist of it out so that anyone who read it might understand what she meant.

“I’m not sure I can… I mean…” Janeway sat back.

“Icheb has limited control over his use of this region. Harry has almost no control. But I have near perfect control.” She smiled. “If you and the senior staff refine the idea and send me pictures or detailed plans… I can try.”

“It would help…” Janeway hadn’t said no, that was a major hurdle down.

“We’ll be here a while. We could schedule specific tests and duties so that I wouldn’t over work myself or make too much for us to handle.”

“A reasonable idea.” The Captain nodded. “Janeway to Seven.” She tapped her badge.

“Seven here.”

“Seven I’m sending Naomi down to astrometrics. She has a proposal I want you to look at the viability of. And if we accept the proposal, I’d like to make Naomi an acting ensign with you as her supervising officer.”

“Captain?”

“I mean it Seven. She’s come up with a good idea, she just needs a little help rounding the edges up a little… and if we can get that done, I think she deserves to have a rank.”

“I’ll look forwards to reading her proposal than Captain.”

“Thank you Seven.” Janeway gave Naomi a smile.

“You mean it?”

“If you can make this idea work, then I’m pretty sure you’ve earned yourself a field commission.”

“Thank you, Captain.” She hugged the Captain and ran off with the pad towards Astrometrics. Seven was waiting on her with an arched brow but accepted the pad in silence, arching her brow even farther as she glanced at Naomi over the pad before finishing.

“What do you think?” Naomi asked openly.

“While vague and unrefined in places, it shows great promise.” Seven looked Naomi in the eyes as she chose her words carefully. “Do you believe you have the discipline to achieve this?”

“I do.” Naomi nodded and stood at attention.

“Then, Acting Ensign Wildman, let us begin working up an inventory for your first test.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Naomi smiled as she went to the computer and began pulling up lists of supplies and the list of things they were completely out of now. Her goal was simple, to achieve what Icheb had done on a whim on purpose. And potentially restock the ship of supplies that were nearly impossible to come by here. She had toyed with the idea of a wormhole straight to Earth, but once they went through it, the wormhole would have been permanent and while that’d have given them a leg up on establishing diplomatic dies to the quadrant, it would have also left Earth deeply vulnerable.

Of course that and other ideas were working themselves out in the back of her mind while she worked on this problem before her. One eye on the present, the other on the future. At least that was her goal. But she didn’t intend to manifest anything until they’d had the chance to run a few tests on smaller things and determine her limitations.

***

“Huh.” The Doctor frowned at his scans.

“Something wrong?” Icheb bit his lip, hoping that he hadn’t made them wrong.

“You mean other than the triplets?” The Doctor arched a brow and he blushed before the Doctor continued. “I hadn’t realized that Brunali are a tri gender species.” He ran the medical tricorder over the Brunali q again.

“We are?” Icheb blinked.

“Yes. I have scans from your mother. So I know what a Brunali female presents as. And we’d used that to match you to her. I hadn’t run a detailed scan on your father or I’d might have noticed the genetic difference in your gender expression.” He brought up a display of three bio scans. “Strictly speaking the Brunali males, which you made q, all present in one of two manors. Strictly male like q and… well…” He seemed to get flustered.

“What’s going on Doctor?”

“You’re a member of your race’s third gender. You present as male… but you possess an _extra_.” He brought up a detailed scan of Icheb and superimposed the scan of q that indicated there was a cavity space in Icheb that wasn’t in q. “This passage is to facilitate you’re ability to generate children.”

“I can get pregnant…” Icheb blinked.

“Yes.” The Doctor blushed.

“That…” Icheb blushed and looked at the three boys. “That’s something we’ll have to discuss.” He turned back to the Doctor. “Are they generally healthy otherwise?” He bit his lip nervously.

“So far yes. Mr. Ryan is a very healthy human. Mr…?” He turned to the Brunali q.

“Quion.” Quion smiled, before looking Icheb in the eyes. “It means fertile lover.” He smirked and made Icheb blush furiously.

“I’ll note that for the file.” The Doctor rolled his eyes before facing the ex-drone. “You no the other hand… I am unfamiliar with your species.”

“Species 10026, Kitarian.”

“The Kitarians are a… genetic cousin to the Brunali…” Icheb blushed. “They uh… he pointed to the similar nasal ridge, but that the Kitarian version was larger.

“Interesting… I don’t believe we’ve come across your people before…”

“96% of the entire Kitarian race are now drones. Of the other 4%, 3% died in the battle for Kitar Prime, and 1% were spared by Seven of Nine.”

“I see.” The Doctor was taking scans. “Do you have a name?”

“Qilek.” He gave a small smile. “Though I’m not used to that name yet.” Qilek gave a small smile.

“It is curious… is there a reason he’s not a human or Brunali ex-Borg?” The Doctor turned to Icheb who blushed furiously and nodded but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve done the biological scans… they’re roughly the same size and shape where most humanoid life forms measure… so…” The Doctor sighed.

“It’s the ridge.” Quion chuckled.

“What about it?”

“Brunali culture has this thing about the size of your ridge… and well… his is _larger_.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“You found him more attractive with a larger ridge…” The Doctor blinked at Icheb before sighing and going back to his medical scans. “I suppose that does say something about biological imperatives and instincts drawing a species to their most ideal mate… though I think you might have made things slightly more complicated than most.”

“There are a few polyamorous species in the Federation.” Quintin frowned.

“Yes. But by and large it’s not exactly the norm so far. And with three of the participants being…” He gestured at the three of them. “On technicality the genetics to express your same face in all three races should be extremely rare. But some how not only do you have the same genetics for your facial features and similar personalities only slightly shaped by your backgrounds, you also posses roughly the same life signs. I’m not sure the computer could pick you apart with out doing a detailed scan.”

“You’re trying to say that if it wasn’t for this region of space and Icheb’s libido we wouldn’t exist.” Qilek tilted his head and Icheb silently wished the floor would swallow him whole.

“Yes. I was attempting to be delicate about it.”

“We know… sort of.” Quintin shrugged. “I mean… I remember being born on Earth, I remember moments with the crew, and I have a schedule… but also none of that happened…”

“I remember the collective, and being freed… but there is no reflection of me in the collective.” Qilek shook his head. “It is… unusual.”

“I remember the home world, growing up with the other Brunali, and joining the ship when you guys brought Icheb back to us… I remember meeting him and connecting with him and being sad when his parents tried to get him reassimilated… and… I know I wasn’t there but I remember it.” Quion looked at Icheb.

“Congratulations Ensign.” He turned to Icheb. “They’re triplets.” He closed the medical tricorder and walked away.

“So we’re free to return to our quarters?” Quintin smiled.

“Yes. Please… go, enjoy. Just… just double check with Ops on your duty shifts. Things could be different now.”

“Understood sir.” Quintin nodded and the four of them headed towards the door.

“Icheb… a word?” He was holding a data pad and Icheb came back to where the Doctor was standing in his office.

“Yes?”

“I downloaded the database on caring for your… passage. As well as giving you the replicator information for the lubricants you may want to use if you decide to become sexually active with it.” Icheb blushed but appreciated the Doctor’s lowered voice.

“thank you.” He blushed as he took the pad and went to his boyfriends. They smiled and waved to the Doctor on their way out. They went past several crew members who gave them a couple extra glances and watched them interacting before they made it to the turbo lift and that seemed to be the limit of their patience. Quintin halted the turbo lift.

“What…?” Icheb turned to him.

“Turn around.”

“Why…”

“We want to see it.” Qilek smirked.

“S-see what?” Icheb blushed darker.

“Your passage.” Quion stroked his cheek.

“h… HERE?!” Icheb blushed furiously now.

“Yes.” Quintin smiled brighter as Icheb blushed, undoing his trousers and lowering them as he turned away from them, blushing against the cold metal of the turbo lift as they helped undress him. His leg was lifted and his pants removed from it so that they could spread his thighs and began a close inspection from his balls to his ass till they found the location they were looking for.

“o-oh…” Icheb shivered.

“Someone likes being touched there…” Qilek smirked, his finger nail tracing the ridged line they’d found.

“y-yes…” Icheb was trembling as each of the three began to stroke and touch that area till it began to open. His face aflame as nimble fingers found that opening and entered inside of him. His voice breaking as they each slipped deeper into the tender flesh. His body was spasming and his cock grew rock hard. “G-guys…”

“Look at how hard he’s getting…” Quion started stroking Icheb’s cock till he was nearly there.

“i… I…” Icheb panted.

“I wonder how deep…” Quintin added another finger as did the others, their fingers going deeper as Icheb’s entire body tightened as he moaned and shot his load hard and thick against the wall of the turbo lift. All of them watching how wet he got between his thighs as well as he came, so enraptured by this that they didn’t notice the turbo lift had started up and was moving again.

_Swwooosh_

“What the…” Tom Paris stood there with a look of shock as he waited for the turbo lift.

“Sorry… just doing a little _inspection_.” Quintin grinned.

“I can see that…” Tom quickly stepped in, blocking the view into the hallway and sealing the door behind him. “Care to explain?”

“I made more than the room…” Icheb said to the wall.

“I see. And the Captain?”

“Knows. They’re going on the duty roster.”

“Always good to have a few extra hands to make things go farther.” Tom shrugged. “Should I be worried about what else is going on here?”

“No sir.” Icheb redressed, the boys helping him, before he blushingly turned around.

“Okay.” Tom nodded, putting a hand on Icheb’s shoulder. “Just remember you can talk to me about anything you need to talk to me about.”

“I doubt our … _tastes_ … run parallel…. Sir.” Icheb looked down.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Tom chuckled. “Remind me to tell you about the time Wesley Crusher and I got caught with our pants down when we were trying to steal a shuttle craft for a joy ride.” Tom smiled softly. “Now I will tell you… if your _tastes_ run to the semi public… I might be able to help you out.”

“h-how?” Icheb wasn’t sure how he formed the word.

“There’s a little… club of us… on board.” Tom tapped something on his pad and brought something up before sending it to Icheb’s pad.

“I…” He looked at it and his eyes going wide.

“We actually have a meeting tonight. 1700 hours, directions are in the file.” Tom got off on the next deck and left the boys to ponder just what the Voyager Exhibitionist and Nudist Society might have to offer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written in front of a live studio audience.


End file.
